Puzzle
by jkateel
Summary: The puzzle is completing the ritual to seal the Pharaoh of Egypt into its depths when it gets curious about its task.


**Title:** Puzzle  
**Author:** jkateel  
**Part:** 1/1

**Summary:** The puzzle is completing the ritual to seal the Pharaoh of Egypt into its depths for three millennia before it gets curious about its task…

**A/N:** Ok, this story was inspired by a picture for a contest on _Pharaoh's Hikari_…and then the song Thoughts of a Dying Atheist by **Muse**, and then a little bit from _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and _then_ influenced by **Banjodog**'s theory regarding the Sennen Items.

So, as a disclaimer, I just wrote the thing, and the ideas weren't really mine. So, behold, the story is dedicated to **Banjodog! **

But, basically, this is set when the Pharaoh (Yami) decides to seal him spirit inside the Puzzle and uses its magic to do so…

**Puzzle**

…_and I know the moment's near,  
and there's nothing you can do…  
Look through a faithless eye,  
are you afraid to die?_

It had never known colors.

They were utterly pleasant, swirling around in endless patterns with bright and dark, similar to the rise and fall of the day. And it had never known day, or the sun, or clouds. Or flowers, water, stars, moon, night, sand…

Such wonderful things…

The thing before it shivered in the wake of the sudden chill as the Puzzle glorified in the innocence that seemed only to define children. Such consciousness it had never known! The awakening of a third eye - a new look on the world it had been physically unaware of before. It had existed for ages, essentially infused with the magic of the shadows, but at a level only to serve, never to _think_.

It could think!

The Puzzle laughed happily, an echo of thousands of children, dancing gleefully around in place. In its happiness, the darkness around it began to flicker, the steady stream of flowing light pausing abruptly as the Puzzle recreated itself in this new self image.

There was a floor now.

The Puzzle reached down briefly, fascinated by this new object. Short, stubby white fingers touched it briefly, the Puzzle snatching his hand back in surprise. It - he – they? – could _feel _the ground. What was the ground though? What meaning did it have?

The Puzzle's eyes glanced briefly at the creature before them again, taking note of the violet cloak that showered from his shoulders to spread upon the ground. His body was draped in the finest of golden jewelry and white linen over the sun-kissed skin, down to his bare feet which wiggled in the new surroundings. He was illuminated a faint blue, the flow of the white stream circulating over him before nestling deep into the faint glowing eye on the Puzzle's forehead.

_Pharaoh? _

Something ruptured from the ground, cracking against the frames and rising up to form a grand staircase and a single gray door. The Puzzle eyed their new creation thoughtfully, pickings through their memories for a name to this strange new object. The Puzzle once again laughed happily when he discovered the new name. Such a strange name, but so much fun to build and create! What power had he been given to do such great things?

_Why?_

In record time, the Puzzle had expanded his creation to stone walls covered in ancient tongue from their new memories, traveling upward till they were sure it could reach the realm of the gods. More staircases, more doors, all forming in a constant blur as the Puzzle danced happily around to their self.

And then - _pain!_ They had never known pain, and it collapsed them to their knees in a sudden shortness of breath, rippling against the forces of their world, cracking the finely craved walls and pillars they so diligently created. A new force had entered the depths of their mind, their soul. But what was this creature? Who?

The stream of light pulsated into a dark red, forming into rough arches they piled into the newly formed soul. The Puzzle resisted this new creature from the darkness of the shadows, curling around the form of the Pharaoh before them. It had the glittering of red eyes and pearl teeth, the pure dark side of the soul. The Puzzle could only snarl as the creature loomed over the Pharaoh, reaching out one tendril of smoke to gently caress the firm cheeks of his face.

And then it was gone – leaving only a ripple of its former appearance, the Puzzle heaving forcibly at the strain on their soul. They could sense the darkness now hidden behind each of their doors, lurking in the shadows of the newly formed prisons they had designed to hold them. It was almost a waste of their energy…

The Puzzle frowned slowly in thought, before turning back to the Pharaoh who was shivering in the wake of the chill left behind. Taking a tentative step forward, they raised their hands, studying the long lithe fingers still illuminated in their faint glow. They were clothed now as well – in a simple garb of black bottoms and top. The faint stream of light was still flowing to their eye on their forehead, but the connection was weakening, only with a small request.

_Build my prison…_

They tilted their head as they bent down to the Pharaoh, the other's crimson eyes gazing up at them. In those glittering depths, the Puzzle could now see his form – the body of a young man with violet eyes and such pale skin. They had hair that wavered similar to the Pharaoh's, golden bangs circling their face, eyes revealing the hidden depths of their new soul.

The Pharaoh frowned at them. "Who are you?" he whispered, voice echoing in the massive halls of the Puzzle's creation…his prison.

The Puzzle focused on him, blinking once. "I am me."

The Pharaoh nodded, "A reflection of me…."

The Puzzle frowned, "You?" A wave of knowledge and feelings filled them, and the Puzzle nodded with the understanding. Yes…their consciousness was indeed a reflection of the Pharaoh…and his memories, his power, the shadows and the creature of darkness.

The Puzzle gleamed, "Us."

The Pharaoh shook his head, crystalline water slipping down his cheeks, "No…just you. Not _us_."

The Puzzle tilted their head, "No? Didn't you want to become one with me?" Why else would the Pharaoh give them such power with his memories? What other reason?

…_and seal my prison with my name._

With the final request, the flowing stream that connected them to the Pharaoh paused, waiting for the one question. With this question, their link would end.

"Without us…you'll cease to be," murmured the Puzzle. "We are you."

"That is the point," The Pharaoh smiled, "You'll be my prison, and I'll be nothing."

The Puzzle blinked in confusion. Even they had always had some form of existence – they were never _nothing_. How could the Pharaoh wish such a curse?

"Why?"

The Pharaoh frowned, crimson eyes narrowing, "That is not the question you should ask me."

The Puzzle gazed at him passively, "But it is a question that needs justification, Pharaoh. Why do you wish to be nothing?"

The Pharaoh stared at them for a long moment, before a small smile drifted over bronze skin, "For them."

A flash of memories passed through their minds – giant pyramids rising to the sky, seven relics each designed to utter perfection in glittering gold – people, family…and the overwhelming shadows building up in the distant land, rising in their force…And the need to protect all they held dear…

"If I am nothing, I shall not miss them…" whispered the Pharaoh, tears slipping down his cheeks as he reached up to gently stroke the Puzzle's face, "If I am nothing, I shall not be alone…" His entire body shivered again, the Pharaoh averting his gaze as fear trembled down his form. Through their perilous link, the Puzzle could feel the fear, worry, and regret over such a decision.

_Loneliness? _

The Puzzle weighed this new sensation thoughtfully.

_Loneliness._

Another flash hit him…but this one was different sound, resonating against the echoes of the Puzzle's mind. They turned to it curiously, eyes narrowing at the images that built up.

_A young man was holding a golden pyramid in his hands, gazing at it fondly with glimmering amethyst eyes…_

A smile beamed across the Puzzle's face, before they reached up to lift the Pharaoh's chin, brushing the tears away. Leaning down, they placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"_You won't be alone…"_

The Pharaoh's eyes widened.

Pulling away, the Puzzle rose to their feet, gazing once at their beautiful creation. The maze stretched upward into the heavens, stretching out to the void of time and space, and into the wonders of the universe…

Looking back down, the Puzzle smiled again at the Pharaoh, eyes glimmering. "What is your name?"

The Pharaoh gazed up at them, brow creasing slowly as he too looked over their surroundings. A smile crossed his face, and he nodded at the Puzzle.

"Atemu."

**Owari**

**A/N: **Ok…Yami isn't going to _actually_ disappear – he'll just be like he is when the series starts…when Yuugi solves the Puzzle. (And the link for the picture will be posted on my bio.)

Uh…this story threatened to eat me unless I wrote it!

Review?


End file.
